Un verdadero amor
by shiosaku
Summary: Después de tantas peleas, después de arriesgar su vida en incontables ocasiones, llega la hora de su descanso, pero, ahora nuevas peleas surgirán, ya no contra malvados seres de la oscuridad, si no contra sus propios corazones...
1. Duelo de emociones

**Finalmente cumplí mi sueño de escribir un fanfic de esta pareja. Desde hacia demasiado tiempo que he trabajado en este relato, y bueno, este es un primer capitulo un tanto diminuto, pero iré mejorando la historia. Espero que les guste, y que me sigan apoyando como siempre lo han hecho. Recuerden que pueden buscarme en mi Twitter ShiosakuNewgate. Una vez más, gracias por todo.**

El tiempo de paz al fin había llegado. Todas las batallas que habían tenido hasta ahora, al fin podían dejarlas atrás, y vivir su vida sin preocuparse por salvar al planeta otra vez. Al fin, tendrían tiempo para pensar en ellas mismas, y en hacer su futuro. Nagisa tenía una cosa en mente que quería hacer, algo que debía hacer hacía mucho tiempo. No quería que eso llegase a afectar su tiempo en la escuela, así que esperó al fin de semana, a la salida de la escuela. Le mintió a Honoka, diciéndole que debía hacer unas cosas en otro lugar, pero, se aseguró de regresar antes de que él saliera de la escuela.

Lo esperó, nerviosa, pero sabía que era el mejor momento para decírselo, y no podía esperar más. Finalmente, luego de unos momentos más, salió, aquel chico del que ella siempre estuvo enamorada. Le pidió amablemente que la acompañara, y él, sin comprender bien, pero correspondiendo a su amabilidad, aceptó.

Lo condujo hasta un parque, un lugar en el que estaban solos, y ella se armó de valor para decirle lo que debía decirle hacía mucho tiempo.

- Me gustas, me gustas mucho…

- Lo siento- dijo inmediatamente él-. Ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

Era demasiado bueno para poderse realizar, pensaba con pesimismo Nagisa, pero, ocultó sus emociones, y se limitó a sonreír, aunque por dentro, deseaba llorar.

Se despidieron casi de inmediato, y se fueron de ese lugar, pero Nagisa no quería regresar a su casa, no se sentía nada bien en ese momento. Sin saber cómo, llegó a la casa de Honoka, y sintió un poco de alivio, ya que sabía que siempre podía confiar en su gran amiga.

Tocó la puerta, y Honoka abrió casi de inmediato (ya se había cambiado el uniforme), y se alegró mucho de ver que era ella quien estaba tras la puerta, pero se preocupó al ver su rostro, que estaba claramente triste. La hizo pasar inmediatamente y preparó un poco de té mientras Nagisa esperaba en su cuarto. Obviamente, al sentirse el uno al otro, Mepple y Mipple saltaron de alegría, haciendo su clásica danza del amor, pero, eso tuvo un efecto un poco aversivo por parte de Nagisa.

- Creo que sería mejor para nosotras hablar solas, ¿te parece?- opinó Honoka, al parecer leyendo la conducta de Nagisa.

Mepple y Mipple entendieron las palabras de Honoka, y salieron de la habitación.

Honoka le dio la taza de té, y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Nagisa? Te ves demasiado decaída.

- Hoy le dije- comenzó Nagisa, ya no podía aguantar mucho, luego de estar en un lugar de confort como era la habitación de su mejor amiga-. Finalmente, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, finalmente tuve el valor de confesarme, de decirle lo que sentía, pero… él me dijo que le gustaba alguien más…

Nagisa no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía muy triste por aquel trágico desenlace que había tenido su primera gran confesión.

Honoka prácticamente saltó a su lado, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Todo está bien, Nagisa… fuiste muy fuerte por haberte confesado… lo hiciste bien…

Nagisa se abrazó de su amiga, con mucha fuerza, y siguió llorando por un rato más. Debía hacerlo, para así, cuando lo volviera a ver, no sintiera tristeza.

Pasó el tiempo, y se hizo de noche, y como ya era muy tarde, Nagisa decidió quedarse ahí, a dormir. Aunque Honoka casi la obligó a terminar su tarea a tiempo, se sentía relajada al pasar más tiempo con su gran amiga.

Ambas chicas se acostaron temprano, y por el cansancio, Nagisa cayo rendida casi inmediatamente, pero, Honoka no podía dormir.

- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka-mipo? –le preguntó Mipple, al ver que ella no podía dormir.

- No es nada Mipple- la tranquilizó Honoka.

Honoka se volteó de lado para ver de frente a Mipple, y sin saberlo, despertó a Nagisa levemente.

- Mepple me ha contado lo que le pasó a Nagisa hoy, ¿estás bien-mipo?

Al oír su nombre, Nagisa reaccionó, e incluso Mepple, pero, ninguno de los dos hizo sonido alguno. Nagisa no se sentía bien al escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero, al oír las palabras, y el tono de Mepple, pensó que a lo mejor Honoka podría ocultarle algo que le preocupara mucho, y ella quería poder ayudarla.

- Si, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo, ¿verdad?

- Pero, ¿estás bien manteniéndote así-mipo?

Honoka suspiró, y se quedó callada un momento. Nagisa no sabía que pensar, pero, todo aquello se le hacía demasiado sospechoso.

- Pero ella vino a mí a contarme que su primera confesión había fallado- contestó Honoka con la voz quebrada- ¿En verdad estará bien hacer lo mismo?

- "¿A caso hay alguien que le gusta a Honoka?"- pensó Nagisa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- Eso no está bien Honoka-mipo- la regañó Mipple, peor manteniendo baja la voz-. Cuando sientes algo, debes expresarlo, debes dejarlo salir y convertirse en amor-mipo…

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?- preguntó Honoka, y por su voz, Nagisa dedujo que estaba llorando, y estuvo a punto de apoyarla de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho, pero se cayó al oír las siguientes palabras de Honoka- ¿Cómo puedo decirle a ella que me gusta, después de lo que acaba de pasar?

Nagisa y Mepple estuvieron a punto de gritar, pero uno le tapó la boca al otro al mismo tiempo, para evitar ser descubiertos. Nagisa sintió como si se congelara, no podía creer que había escuchado aquello, y se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, y no sabía cómo iba a mostrarle la cara por la mañana que despertaran.

- Deberás hacerlo-mipo- insistió Mipple seria-. Se supone que son amigas, y no deben guardarse nunca ningún secreto. Eso no es nada responsable…

Honoka se quedó en silencio, y después de mucho meditarlo, al parecer, se quedó dormida. Nagisa no pudo dormir ese día, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y peor, la pregunta que sobrevolaba su mente "¿Qué haría ahora que había escuchado aquella confesión?"


	2. Mi gran amiga

**No olviden seguirme en twitter (ShiosakuNewgate). Gracias por su preferencia.**

Nagisa no pudo dormir después de haber escuchado la confesión de su amiga, y además de eso, esa misma confesión, le hacía sentir un mar de cosas en su interior. No sabía cómo reaccionar al verla a los ojos, y como fue mucha la presión, muy temprano por la mañana, mucho antes de que todos se despertaran, ella se levantó de la cama, con mucho cuidado para no despertar ni a Honoka ni a Mipple, tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí. Sabía que era algo grosero irse así, sin decir una sola palabra, pero, no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos, luego de espiarla de esa manera, aunque su intención no fuera esa, sentía que había hecho algo muy malo.

Llegó a su casa cuando aún no eran las 7 de la mañana, y entró con sigilo para no despertar a nadie, y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí, se encerró, se recostó en su cama, y se quedó mirando al techo, y las palabras de Honoka aún resonaban en su cabeza, como si las estuviera oyendo en ese momento.

- ¿Porqué te fuiste de ahí-mepo?- le preguntó Mepple, en tono molesto.

- No podía quedarme ahí- respondió Nagisa en tono irónico-. Escuché algo que no debía, no podría verle a la cara luego de eso...

- Ustedes dos son amigas-mepo, ¿o no-mepo?- le recriminó Mepple subiendo de tono-. Como amigas no tienen secretos, y como su amiga tienes la obligación moral de decirle lo que ha pasado-mepo...

- No puedo.- respondió Nagisa, lejos de hacerlo con molestia, lo hizo con tristeza-. Esa clase de cosas, son muy personales, y si le digo que la escuché, siento que no me perdonará...

- Eso no lo sabes-mepo.- intentó tranquilizarla Mepple-. Honoka es una persona muy madura, y muy inteligente-mepo, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá la situación-mepo.

Nagisa sabía que Mepple tenía toda la razón, pero, a pesar de ello, no tenía el valor de verle a la cara, por que, además de su vergüenza por haber escuchado tan privado secreto, no sabía cómo sentirse ante esa confesión. Era la primer "confesión" (si podía llamársele así) seria que alguien le hacía, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, y más aún, una confesión hecha por su mejor amiga.

- Nagisa, ¿estás ahí?- la llamó su madre desde la puerta.

- Si, aquí estoy- respondió de inmediato Nagisa exaltada, y ocultó a Mepple.

Su madre la regañó por no haber avisado antes que se quedaría fuera de casa, y por no avisar que ya había llegado. Nagisa solo se quedó callada mientras su madre la regañaba, y bajó a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras le ayudaba a su madre, se le ocurrió una idea, un poco arriesgada, pero podría ayudarle a desahogarse.

- Oka-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo de pronto Nagisa con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nagisa?

- Verás, me enteré, por accidente, que le gusto a un amigo, y bueno... ahora me da miedo verle, por que, no sé cómo reaccionar a su confesión...

- Bueno, ese es un tema muy complicado... dime, ¿es muy buen amigo tuyo ese chico?

"Ese chico" esas palabras, aunque las esperaba, le cayeron a Nagisa como un balde de agua fría. Eso era algo más incómodo aún, ya que, no podía decirle a su madre que esa persona era una mujer, que era su mejor amiga, y que la conocía.

- Pues si, somos amigos muy cercanos... - respondió Nagisa lo más calmada posible para no levantar sospechas-... no sé cómo le veré la cara cuando vaya a la escuela...

- ¿Van a la misma escuela?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Eh, si... ¿eso es malo?- preguntó Nagisa contagiada por la preocupación de su madre.

- Si, por dos razones: la primera por que vas a la escuela a estudiar, no a buscar novio, y la segunda, eso es una gran distracción, por que, no podrás dejar de pensar en esa persona, y en tu caso, será difícil dejar de pensar en su confesión... espera...

Nagisa se quedó ensimismada con las palabras de su madre, que no notó el cambio de ambiente.

- Dime, Nagisa...- comenzó su madre lentamente, cambiando su tono a uno preocupado-... esa persona, ¿está en tu misma clase?

- Si...- respondió en automático Nagisa, sin reflexionar siquiera en la pregunta, pero, pasados unos instantes, y luego de que se repitiera en la mente de Nagisa la pregunta varias veces, entonces se enteró de lo que había hecho, demasiado tarde.

Se hizo un silencio abrumador. En esos instantes, Nagisa se decía a si misma ¿porqué había cometido tan grave error? Ahora era más que obvia la identidad de la persona de la que hablaba.

- Entonces, es muy allegada a ti, y está en tu misma escuela, y en tu mismo salón... - repitió su madre los detalles que, sin querer, le había declarado, y ya podía imaginarse su conclusión-... bueno... esto es inesperado...

Nagisa se sentía aún peor que cuando escuchó la confesión de Honoka. Era su error, uno muy grave, y ya no había manera de corregirlo. Entonces su madre suspiró y agregó.

- Antes de pensar en evitarla, mejor piensa en sus sentimientos... si no te lo ha dicho, es por que, probablemente, se sienta igual que tu, y tenga miedo de perder tu amistad.

Nagisa no había pensado en ello, y a la vez, tenía mucha lógica. Honoka misma lo dijo, que no quería decirle, por que se sentiría mal luego de que ella había corrido a decirle que la acababan de rechazar, y, a la vez, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, la estaba rechazando sin antes escuchar su confesión.

- Dime, si ella se me confiesa, ¿qué deberé de hacer?- preguntó Nagisa sin preocuparse por escoger sus palabras (a final de cuentas, ya era obvio de quién hablaba).

- Responderle según tus verdaderos sentimientos.- respondió su madre ya más calmada-. Si ese momento pasa, y es muy seguro que pase, deberás pensar bien en cuál será tu respuesta...

- ¿Aunque hace poco me haya confesado, y haya sido rechazada?

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- inquirió su madre perdiendo el control de nuevo, y Nagisa, de nuevo supo que había hablado de más.

- Bu-bueno... si... me confesé a un chico, pero... él me rechazó... me dijo que le gustaba alguien más... y bueno...

- Por ahí debiste empezar Nagisa.- la regañó su madre, ofendida-. Aunque, eso no cambia las circunstancias... a veces, tienen que suceder esas cosas, para que nos demos cuenta de quién realmente nos valora...

Nagisa pensó en esas ultimas palabras de su madre. ¿Será que debía confesarse primero, y ser rechazada, para ver a quién siempre estuvo a su lado? Honoka no la criticó, ni le dijo que había hecho mal, al contrario, la apoyó, y la hizo sentir bien. Honoka actuó como una amiga debía actuar; en cambio, ella misma no pudo hacer lo mismo, y en cambio, huyó del lugar.

- Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo en voz apenas audible, pero su madre escuchó muy bien.

- Mañana la verás, al fin y al cabo, ustedes son muy buenas amigas.

Nagisa sentía que había fallado como amiga al haberse ido sin decirle, y peor aún, por quererle ocultar tal secreto. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Yo abro.- dijo Nagisa corriendo hasta la puerta, extrañada por tener visitas a esa hora de la mañana.

Nagisa abrió la puerta de par en par, despreocupada, pero, al ver a la persona que estaba tras ella, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

- Buenos días, Nagisa- saludó amablemente Honoka, sosteniendo una caja de cartón.

Nagisa deseaba verla, pero no tan pronto. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.


	3. Confesión

Muchas gracias por leerme. Este capítulo lo escribo desde el hospital :3 jeje espero recuperarme pronto, pero no quiero dejarles sin el desenlace de esta situación. No se olviden de seguirme en mi twitter (ShiosakuNewgate).

- Buenos días, Nagisa.

Nagisa sentía como si su corazón se le saliera del pecho. Ella esperaba verla, pero no tan pronto. Era demasiada la presión, pero, sería demasiado grosero de su parte escapar de su propia casa. Respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse, y que no se notara (mucho) su nerviosismo.

- Bu-buenos días Honoka... me-me alegra... me alegra que hayas venido...

- Me preocupé por que saliste muy temprano de casa, por eso vine a ver si estabas bien.

- Si... si estoy bien...- se apresuró a responder Nagisa-... lo que pasa es que tuve que regresar por que no había avisado que me iba a quedar fuera de casa... lo siento mucho...

Eso no era totalmente una mentira, ya que había recibido el regaño de su madre por no haber avisado quedaría fuera de casa.

- Que bueno... me asusté al pensar que algo malo te había pasado- dijo con alivio Honoka sonriendo.

A pesar de no ser totalmente una mentira, Nagisa se sentía mal por aún ocultarle lo que había sucedido, y la verdadera razón del porque se había ido de su casa sin avisar.

- Bueno, solo venía a eso... nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Honoka hizo una reverencia antes de irse de ahí, pero entonces, Nagisa hizo algo que ni ella misma se creyó.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Honoka se dio vuelta hacia Nagisa, igual de impresionada por esa fugaz e inesperada acción por parte de ella.

- Etto... bueno... ya está listo, y pues siempre sobra un poco... si gustas, puedes quedarte...

Cada palabra significaba un enorme esfuerzo para ella, más que el esfuerzo que hacía en un partido completo, pero, en realidad quería que ella se quedara. Si había ido hasta ahí, debía ser por una buena razón, y bien o mal, ella debía aprovechar esa gran oportunidad.

- No quiero ser una molestia- dijo amablemente Honoka, pero, detrás de sus palabras, había una pizca de emoción por la invitación de Nagisa.

- No lo eres Honoka... eres...- se detuvo en seco, debía elegir bien sus palabras-... no eres una molestia...

Se acobardó al final; sentía que si le decía que era una persona muy especial, sería como darle falsas esperanzas, de algo que ella no podía asegurarle.

- Bueno, sería un placer- respondió Honoka sonriente.

Al verla así, Nagisa sentía mucho animo. Siempre que tenían dificultades, Nagisa sabía que podía contar con Honoka, su inseparable amiga, compañera, y confidente. Siempre que necesitaba un apoyo, sabía que estaba ella, sin protestar ni poner pretextos, ni condiciones, y eso era algo invaluable, algo que siempre le daba los ánimos de seguir adelante.

Nagisa invitó a entrar a Honoka, y en el comedor, su madre ya preparaba la mesa para comida, impresionantemente, poniendo un plato de mas (al parecer le leyó la intención a Nagisa).

- Buenos días- saludó amablemente Honoka.

- Buenos días Honoka-san, espero tengas apetito.

El desayuno se le hizo más ameno de lo común a Nagisa, quizá por la presencia de Honoka, o eso le hacía entender. Creía que estaría más nerviosa por su presencia, pero, en cambio, se sentía más agradable.

Acabando el desayuno, Nagisa invitó a Honoka a su habitación para tomar una taza de té, y de nuevo tuvo que insistir para que ella aceptara. En su habitación, como ya era costumbre, cuando Mepple y Mipple se sentían el uno al otro, saltaban de felicidad, pero, entendiendo la situación (incluso más que ellas dos) salieron por la ventana para darles un poco de privacidad.

Nagisa sabía que debía decirle, pero, no encontraba las palabras correctas; lo único que quería era no perder esa amistan tan grande que había forjado con mucho esfuerzo con ella. Era una de las cosas que más valoraba, y luego de todas las cosas que pasaron juntas, no podía perderla por algo tan nimio.

- Nagisa... yo...- dijo de pronto Honoka rompiendo el silencio.

Su cara se sonrojó, y veía al suelo; por la atmósfera que se había formado, de repente, Nagisa temía que fuera lo que ella creía. Se preguntaba a sí misma si estaba lista para ello, para lo que se veía venir; no era tan "sorpresivo" por que ella ya sabía de que se trataba, pero, aún así, saber lo que venía la hacía sentir algo nerviosa.

- Yo bueno... hay algo importante que quiero decirte...

Honoka se veía claramente nerviosa, pero, era obvio quién estaba más nerviosa de las dos. Cada palabra de Honoka era un gran escalofrío que recorría la espalda de Nagisa. Ya no podía decirle lo que pasó (al menos en ese momento), ya no podía interrumpirla, y debía aceptar lo que viniera.

- Desde hace un tiempo, he querido decirte algo muy importante- Honoka jugaba con sus manos, mientras Nagisa sentía que había una cascada en las suyas-. Verás, tu siempre para mi haz sido una persona muy muy importante... y bueno...

Nagisa estuvo a punto de decirle que ya sabía lo que quería decirle, para acabar de una vez con esa tensión, pero, se aguantó las ganas, por que sabía que eso era algo muy importante, y que debía hacerse de la manera correcta.

- Yo quiero decirte... yo quiero decirte que me gustas Nagisa...

Alivio, miedo, intriga, todas esas cosas las sintió Nagisa de un solo golpe, pero, además, una ligera sonrisa se le escapó, y al sentirla, hizo que un sentimiento mas llegara, no sabía muy bien como describirlo, pero, le hacía sentir un vacío en el estomago, junto con unas ganas de gritar.

- Quiero que salgamos juntas... aunque parece raro, incluso prohibido para unos... pero...

- No es nada malo...- contradijo de pronto Nagisa, de manera muy decidida-... bueno... yo... solo digo que, no importa...

Esas palabra salieron de su boca, sin que ella misma se las permitiese salir, y por ello, Nagisa se vio en un gran predicamento, por que esas palabras, eran casi un "sí" a la propuesta de su amiga. Dentro de ella se imaginaba esa idea, si había una posibilidad, y ademas, aún tenía muy en cuenta la platica que su madre había tenido con ella hacía poco tiempo, por lo que decidió enfriar su cabeza y pensar con claridad.

- Lo siento Honoka- dijo Nagisa un poco más calmada-. Acabo de pasar lo de mi confesión, y bueno... aún no puedo darte una respuesta clara.

Honoka agachó la cabeza, decaída, pero, inmediatamente Nagisa tomó su mano.

- No te estoy rechazado- aclaró Nagisa con la cara roja-. Solo dame tiempo para que se me pase esto, y que pueda poner en orden mis pensamientos...- Nagisa dio un respiro profundo, sabía que debía decir eso en ese momento-... tu eres muy importante para mi.

Honoka se sintió mejor cuando escuchó esas palabras de Nagisa, y sin poder contenerse le dio un fuerte abrazo, que fue rápidamente correspondido por Nagisa.

Nagisa ahora tenía la responsabilidad de pensar en ello, tenía que superar su confesión fallida, y pensar en ella misma, pero, eso sería un largo camino por recorrer.


	4. Mala amiga

**Disculpen que haya dejado pasar un poco más del tiempo debido para este relato, pero en parte fue por que también adelanté un capítulo, que fue cuando estaba en el hospital. No se olviden seguirme en mi Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate), y de preferencia mándenme un mensaje directo diciéndome que leen mis relatos para saber quienes son. Y bueno, sin más demora, empecemos.**

Después de la confesión de Honoka, solo platicaron unos momentos, y luego se regresó a su casa. Claramente, Nagisa no dejó de pensar durante todo el día en su confesión, aunque ya sabía que iba a hacerlo, no estaba totalmente preparada para ello, y se sentía mal por no corresponderle como debía a sus sentimientos. Pero, nunca había pensado en Honoka como algo más que una amiga, y nunca se le había ocurrido tener una relación con otra mujer. Todas esas cosas le revolotearon en la cabeza durante todo el día, que casi olvida que tenía que hacer la tarea del día siguiente.

Nagisa no pudo dormir bien durante la noche, y cuando vio que ya casi era la hora de despertarse, se rindió y se levantó para arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Eso no paso desapercibido por su madre, pero decidió no decir nada, y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como iban.

Nagisa caminó somnolienta para la escuela, pero a la vez, también preocupada. Tenía el compromiso de pensar las cosas, pero, aún tenía muy fresca la herida causada por su fallida confesión, y aunque sabía que Honoka la comprendía, y que ella la apoyaba, no quería hacerla esperar mucho. También, tenía esa duda que la molestaba: "¿Por qué no simplemente la rechazó?". Se decía a sí misma que no podía hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a ella misma, pero, cada vez esa excusa se hacía más y más débil. Y por si fuera poco todo eso, aún tenía que verla, y no sabía cómo reaccionar de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó a Honoka saludarla. Nagisa intentó sonar lo más normal posible mientras le regresaba el saludo, pero mientras caminaban juntas al salón de clase, sentía mucho nerviosismo. Incluso durante las clases, no podía concentrarse (no es que fuera la alumna más destacada).

Cuando el receso llegó, Honoka se acercó sin que Nagisa la notara.

- ¿Estás bien Nagisa?, te ves muy distraída, más de lo normal- preguntó Honoka preocupada, y Nagisa saltó del susto.

- Estoy bien- dijo intentando recuperarse de su exalto-. No te preocupes... estoy bien...

Y de nuevo, la culpa la carcomía al mentirle así a su amiga. Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero, eso era algo que no podía compartirle a ella, por que la involucraba directamente.

Pasaron las horas, y en la salida, Nagisa tenía su entrenamiento, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo, usando como excusa que debía ir al entrenamiento. Pero, durante el entrenamiento, ella seguía pensando en ella; se le estaba saliendo de control esa situación, y no hallaba una solución para ello. En su falta de concentración, no vio a una de sus compañeras, y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Nagisa?

Nagisa intentó levantarse, pero le dolía su tobillo. De inmediato la ayudaron a levantarse, y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Cuando Honoka se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Nagisa, corrió de inmediato a la enfermería para verla. Aunque esa visita le alegraba mucho, Nagisa aún tenía la mente llena de ideas, y cuando la vio, se tapó la cara con la sabana.

- ¿Estás bien, Nagisa?- preguntó Honoka preocupada.

- Estoy bien- respondió Nagisa sin ánimos, aunque ella misma ya no creía el sentido de esas palabras.

Honoka la destapó, y la miró a los ojos. Se veía molesta.

- Es obvio que algo te pasa, ¿por qué no me puedes decir?

Nagisa siempre había confiado en Honoka, para todo lo que le sucedía, solo esa única vez, no pudo confiar en ella. La culpa se hacía cada vez mayor, y sentía que estaba pasando lo que no quería que pasara. Estaba alejando a su mejor amiga.

- No quería decírtelo, por que tiene que ver contigo- comenzó Nagisa desviando la mirada-. Desde que te me confesaste, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, por que no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi, pero, no sé... nunca pude rechazarte... y esa es mi duda, ¿por qué no puedo decirte que no?... lo de mi confesión ya no es más que un pretexto, por que ni yo misma me entiendo... no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando...

Honoka no dijo nada, y hubo un silencio incómodo. Nagisa no se sentía bien por haberle dicho eso; esperaba que, si al menos liberara un poco de presión, eso le ayudaría a pensar, pero ahora, sentía que debía haberse quedado callada.

- Todo es por mi culpa- dijo Honoka luego de unos segundos, y luego, se dio vuelta, y se fue de ahí.

Nagisa quería seguirla, pero no podía caminar con su pie en ese estado, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a verla salir de la enfermería, pensando en que esa debía ser su penitencia, por ser una mala amiga.


	5. Quiero ser más que tu amiga

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Espero que les gusten mis relatos, y no se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi Twitter o mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Nagisa tuvo que dejar de ir a la escuela un par de días por culpa de su lesión. Estos días se tornaban enormemente largos por las cosas que tenía en su cabeza. Ahora se sentía peor por haberle contado a Honoka lo que le pasaba, y no veía la forma de que pudiera solucionarlo. Las cosas se le hacían más complicadas, por que ahora, no tenía una amiga a la cual acudir, por que, con sus malas decisiones, acababa de alejar a su única verdadera amiga.

- ¿Quieres verla-mepo?- preguntó Mepple al verla tan pensativa.

- Si, pero, no creo que ella quiera verme, después de todo, la he lastimado por no haber confiado en ella.

- Ella es tu mejor amiga-mepo- la regañó Mepple-. Ella debe estar igual de confundida que tu-mepo.

Nagisa sentía que debía solucionar las cosas, pero, no encontraba la manera correcta de hacerlo. Le asustaba mucho que ya nunca volvieran a verse, o que se volvieran distantes, y que su amistad terminara así.

- Nagisa- la llamó su madre desde la puerta-. Tienes visita.

Mepple se convirtió de inmediato y Nagisa lo escondió debajo de su almohada.

- Adelante- dijo Nagisa intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

Se abrió la puerta, y tras ella estaba su madre, y Honoka, con el uniforme de la escuela. Nagisa sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, pero intento disimularlo.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Honoka con la voz entrecortada-. Vine por que estaba preocupada, y a traerte los apuntes de las clases.

A Nagisa no le molestó en absoluto que llevara las notas de la escuela, lo que le hacía sentir incomoda era su presencia, en especial después de lo que había pasado. Su madre salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas, y Nagisa quedó completamente desarmada. Mepple y Mipple salieron de sus respectivos escondites, y se abalanzaron el uno al otro, y luego, tácitamente salieron por la ventana para dejarlas a solas. Nagisa se preguntó un segundo cómo le hicieron para salir estando en un segundo piso, pero, primero debía atender el problema que tenía frente a ella.

- Bueno... yo...- Honoka lucía nerviosa-... quiero disculparme...

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Honoka- la interrumpió Nagisa-. Tu no hiciste nada malo, tu dijiste lo que tenías que decir, actuaste como debías actuar, y dijiste lo que querías decir... yo actué mal por no corresponder bien tus sentimientos, por no saber qué quiero, no tienes la culpa de eso, yo soy la culpable por no saber cómo corresponderte...

- No era tu obligación corresponderme- dijo Honoka con depresión en su voz-. Yo quería expresarte lo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo, pero no era una obligación que me dijeras que si.

- Yo lo sé, pero no pude rechazarte, y eso lo empeora, no puedo decirte que no... no sé por que no puedo rechazarte... no entiendo que sea lastima, no entiendo lo que pasa...

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas. No se miraban a la cara, y el cuarto comenzaba a sentirse más caliente de lo usual. Nagisa sentía que estaba echándolo todo a perder de nuevo, pero, ya no se le ocurría otra cosa más que decir.

- Me gustas mucho, Nagisa- confesó Honoka rompiendo el silencio-. Me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, saber que siempre puedo contar contigo, estar siempre a tu lado, me hace sentir segura. No quiero que te apartes de mi lado nunca...

- Nunca lo haré- respondió Nagisa tomando su mano-. Ya te lo dije, eres muy importante para mi, por eso, nunca me apartaré de tu lado.

Honoka tomó su mano fuertemente, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Quiero que seamos más que amigas Nagisa, pero no quiero obligarte a ello.

- Está bien- dijo Nagisa, impresionando a su amiga-. Aún no te puedo asegurar mis sentimientos, pero, tu siempre has sido la única que me ha apoyado en todo, y en quien siempre he confiado, por eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti...

- ¿Eso quiere decir...

- Si, a partir de ahora, somos oficialmente una pareja- respondió Nagisa sonriendo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por su buena amiga, eso es lo que pensaba, pero, por dentro, sentía que debía haber una razón más que eso.

Honoka parecía estar a punto de llorar de felicidad, pero solo se sentó al lado de Nagisa, y le dio un abrazo. Nagisa sentía una alegría inexplicable ante ese simple gesto, y era algo que ella valoraba mucho.

Honoka insistió en que Nagisa debía de terminar sus tareas, aunque estuviera lesionada, ese no era pretexto para que descuidara su estudio. A duras penas, Nagisa aceptó, pero con mucha insistencia por parte de su amiga.

El viernes Nagisa se sintió lo suficientemente lista como para regresar a la escuela, aunque debía esperar un poco más si quería regresar a los entrenamientos. Aquello era algo que tuvo que aceptar malamente, pero, igualmente, su verdadera alegría por regresar a la escuela, era que ya todo volvería a la normalidad, o al menos en su mayor parte, por que ahora tenía una relación con ella.

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, y la encontró rápidamente caminando por los pasillos.

- Buenos días, Honoka- la saludó muy alegremente corriendo a su lado.

- Buenos días, Nagisa, te ves muy animada hoy.

- Si, me alegro que me permitieran volver a la escuela, pero debo esperar un poco si quiero volver a jugar.

El día pasaba ahora más tranquilamente, y Nagisa puso más atención de lo usual. Inexplicablemente, se sentía más llena de energía, y más alegre que de costumbre.

Honoka pidió a Nagisa que la dejara acompañarla a su casa, aunque Nagisa le dijo que estaría bien por su cuenta, fue mucha la insistencia de Honoka, que ella tuvo que aceptar.

Cuando iban saliendo de la escuela, vieron a una persona, la misma persona que había rechazado a Nagisa, Fujimura, parado en la puerta, pero, al verlas llegar, él se dio vuelta, y se fue.

- ¿Qué hará aquí?- preguntó Honoka intranquila, y miró a Nagisa.

Nagisa se asustó al verlo ahí parado, no entendía la razón, pero su presencia la intranquilizaba, y le hacía perder el control. Honoka notó esto, y tomó la mano de su amiga. Nagisa la miró, y vio que ella le sonreía.

- Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Con ello, Nagisa sintió que todo estaba bien, y una alegría la recorrió, haciendo a un lado su preocupación, y su miedo.

Ambas chicas se fueron de ahí, tomadas de la mano. Nagisa antes sentía miedo de su futuro, pero ahora, tenía muy buenas expectativas, y sabía que al lado de Honoka, nada podría ir mal.


	6. Suki

**Gracias por su preferencia. Como unos se habrán dado cuenta, ahora pondré por día las historias, y esta le toca los viernes, sin falta. Y bueno, no se olviden de pasar a mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi twitter y mi ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Nagisa y Honoka regresaban juntas de la escuela. Honoka insistía que debía llevarla hasta su casa por su condición, pero Nagisa daba la contraria, diciendo que ya estaba bien, y que no era mayor problema el que tenía.

- ¿Y si algo te pasa en el camino?- insistía Honoka-. Bueno, no es que desee que algo malo te pase, pero mientras no esté contigo, me preocuparé por ti.

- Estaré bien, Honoka... ya estoy casi recuperada, te lo prometo.

Honoka se pasó en seco en una esquina, y la miró fijamente.

- Me preocupas mucho, Nagisa.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy mal, en serio- insistía Nagisa tomando ambas manos de Honoka-. No me pasará nada, y prometo que te hablaré cuando llegue a mi casa.

Honoka puso a Nagisa contra la pared, y sin dar aviso previo, le robó un beso a Nagisa. Fue apenas una caricia, un segundo en el que sus labios se juntaron, pero Nagisa sintió una calidez indescriptible, seguida de un escalofrío al ver la mirada de Honoka.

- Cada momento que no te vea, me harás que me preocupe- le dijo en un susurro Honoka-. No te olvides de llamarme, por favor.

- Te lo prometo, Honoka- le respondió Nagisa con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Honoka aceptó sonriente la propuesta de Nagisa, y la liberó de su prisión.

Nagisa tenía a su corazón trabajando a mil por hora, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Honoka tan extrovertido, pero no le desagradaba.

Duraron un par de minutos con las manos juntas, en aquella misma esquina, mirándose fijamente, sonrientes. Aquel momento, muy simple, les traía una gran alegría, y por ello no se separaban. Seguían juntas, sin moverse. Lo malo fue que ya se hacía de noche, así que debían separarse en ese momento, así que se despidieron, se soltaron de las manos, y cada una caminó a su respectivo hogar.

No había dado más de 10 pasos cuando Nagisa se detuvo. Sentía que algo le dolía en su interior. Estaba bien unos instantes atrás, pero ahora sentía que su corazón le dolía. No lo pensó mucho, y corrió tras Honoka, que no se había alejado mucho, y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda.

- ¿Nagisa?...

- Es tu culpa- le recriminó Nagisa suspirándole en el oído-. Me hiciste depender de ti...

Honoka entendió la actitud de Nagisa, y rió levemente.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- le preguntó Honoka dándose la vuelta para mirarla fijamente.

- Bueno, yo...- tartamudeó Nagisa sonrojada-... está bien... iré.

Honoka sonrió una vez más, y tomadas de las manos caminaron rumbo a la casa de Honoka.

Nagisa pensó que aquello podría llegar a representar un problema si se hacía muy dependiente de la compañía de Honoka, pero decidió no hacer mucho caso en ese momento, y disfrutó de esos momentos con Honoka.

Al llegar a la casa de Honoka, Nagisa habló a su casa para avisar que se quedaría con Honoka, y su madre la dejó con la única condición de que regresara temprano al día siguiente. La casa parecía estar sola, a excepción de Chuutaro.

- Parece que mi abuela no está- dijo Honoka pensativa.

Nagisa se puso nerviosa. Una cosa era estar cerca de Honoka, y la otra muy diferente era estar cerca de ella, en su casa, y con nadie más, con excepción de Mepple y Mipple, aunque con ellos dos era lógico que no podía pasar nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Nagisa?, estás muy roja- observó Honoka a Nagisa, que tenía la cara muy sonrojada.

- No, nada nada... no pasa nada...

Nagisa tenía que tranquilizarse. Intentaba inútilmente calmar su corazón acelerado, pero este no le respondía, incluso había perdido la fuerza de sus piernas.

- Nagisa, ven, debes recostarte.

- Estoy bien, en serio- negó Nagisa con lo poco de aliento que le quedaba, pero Honoka, con un gran esfuerzo, la cargó en brazos, haciendo más incómoda la situación para Nagisa.

Honoka cargó lentamente a Nagisa, y la encaminó a su cama. Nagisa no podía hacer nada, sus fuerzas la abandonaban, y todo era confuso. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, y se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Me siento nerviosa- confesó Nagisa cuando Honoka la acostó en su cama-. No sé, pero, estar a solas tu y yo... me hace sentir nerviosa...

- A mi también, me hace sentir así- confesó Honoka tomando la mano de Nagisa.

- ¿Dónde están Mepple y Mipple?- preguntó Nagisa.

- Están afuera, jugando con Chuutaro- le respondió Honoka mirándola tiernamente.

Nagisa creyó que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, pero se equivocó, por que al escuchar eso, sintió que se aceleraba aún más. Honoka había cerrado la puerta cuidadosamente, y ella también se puso roja.

- Me alegro saber, que no soy la única nerviosa- confesó Honoka recostándose al lado de Nagisa.

Antes de que Nagisa pudiera decir algo más, Honoka ocupó sus labios. Nagisa podía sentir todos los sentimientos de Honoka a través de sus labios, y le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente, y con esa mirada, todas las dudas de Nagisa se disiparon.

- Te quiero mucho, Honoka- le dijo en un suspiro Nagisa.

- Y yo a ti, te quiero mucho Nagisa.


	7. A tu lado

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo con este proyecto, gracias a ustedes es por lo que sigo escribiendo. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver más maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter y mi Ask.**

Honoka despertó muy temprano en la mañana, abrazada fuertemente por Nagisa. El día anterior estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertas por su abuela, dentro de su cuarto, con solo la ropa interior, pero afortunadamente ella solo le habló a Honoka desde la puerta. aprovecharon ese momento antes de la cena para poder terminar sus tareas (por insistencia de Honoka), y luego, ya en la noche, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas, se desquitaron sus emociones.

- Nagisa, buenos días- le dijo Honoka al oído para despertarla.

Nagisa hizo una mueca de despertarse, pero como Honoka vio que seguía dormida, intentó ahora despertara con un beso.

- Despierta, bella durmiente- le dijo tiernamente al oído, y Nagisa abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Buenos días- dijo susurrando Nagisa y le devolvió el beso a Honoka-. De nuevo vas a hacer que me haga dependiente de ti, Honoka.

- No hay problema con eso, Nagisa- le indicó Honoka tomando sus manos-. Prometo hacerme responsable de ello.

Ambas chicas se quedaron así, viéndose unos largos momentos. No querían separarse, pero, en algún momento debían de comer ( y eso fue por que el estómago de Nagisa rugió con fuerza). Honoka se levantó primero para vestirse y preparar el desayuno de esa mañana, mientras Nagisa descansaba otro rato más.

En la cocina mientras Honoka preparaba el desayuno, pensaba en qué podrían hacer ese día las dos juntas, y de pronto entró su abuela.

- Buenos días Honoka- la saludó amablemente- ¿Ya despertó Nagisa?

- Buenos días oba-chan. Si, ya ha despertado, pero la dejé descansar un rato más.

Honoka sintió mucho alivio por que ella no las descubrió, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

- Honoka, ¿han dormido bien?

- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué la pregunta, oba-chan?- preguntó Honoka nerviosa.

- Bueno, iba al baño, y escuché algo de ruido que venía desde tu cuarto...

Honoka sintió un escalofrío, seguido de un miedo horrible al escucharla, sabiendo de antemano que habían sido descuidadas.

- Bueno, nosotras... ¿cómo te digo?...- Honoka no podía pensar en una buena excusa, se había quedado bloqueada.

- Bueno, son jóvenes, es normal que en algún momento eso pasara- dijo su abuela de manera muy calmada y relajada, impresionando a Honoka-. Y bueno, tu la quieres desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Lo sabías, oba-chan?- inquirió impresionada Honoka.

- Claro que si, soy tu abuela... desde que conoces a Nagisa-san, has cambiado mucho, y te has hecho más segura de ti misma. Yo pienso que conocerla ha sido algo muy bueno para ti.

- Yo también lo pienso- afirmó Honoka suspirando-. Y estoy segura de que ella siempre estará a mi lado, ante toda circunstancia.

- Bueno, prometo no decir nada, pero tu deberás hablar con tus padres al respecto- le condicionó su abuela ayudándole con la comida.

- Está bien- aceptó Honoka alegre-. Lo bueno es que aún falta para mi cumpleaños, así que tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

- Sobre eso...- comenzó su abuela con ironía.

Honoka corrió rápidamente hasta su cuarto, y despertó de nuevo a Nagisa, pero ahora de una manera más abrupta, moviéndola fuertemente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué pasa Honoka?- preguntó Nagisa asustada ante la manera fuerte con la que la había despertado.

- !Mis padres vienen mañana!- exclamó Honoka nerviosa.

Nagisa no entendía el miedo de Honoka al ver a sus padres, pero todo se aclaró al escuchar la razón, y se sintió avergonzada al oír que la abuela de Honoka las había escuchado.

- ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Honoka nerviosa-. No sé cómo reaccionarán mis padres, pero se lo prometí a mi abuela.

- Bueno, estoy segura de que algo se nos ocurrirá- la tranquilizó Nagisa tomándole de la mano.

Nagisa le dijo a Honoka que no la dejaría sola, y que estaría con ella para hablar con sus padres. Y después de desayunar y arreglarse se fueron juntas a la escuela.

Todo el día, Honoka no dejó de pensar en la visita de sus padres, y en cuál sería su reacción al decirles que tenía una relación formalizada con su mejor amiga. No podía ocultárselo a sus padres, pero no era un tema fácil de tratar con ellos.

Al salir, de nuevo se fueron juntas, pero ahora debían separarse, por que Nagisa debía estar presentable para cuando vieran a los padres de Honoka, así que se despidieron en la misma esquina que el día anterior con un beso, y se separaron.

Nagisa caminaba lentamente, aún con el pesar de separarse de Honoka, y de vez en cuando volteaba para verla caminar, y notó en una de esas veces, que Honoka era seguida por una persona que no notó, pero que llevaba el mismo uniforme. Asustada, Nagisa la siguió, esperando que no fuera nadie con malas intenciones.

- Me gustas, Honoka- escuchó Nagisa, y se escondió en la esquina para ver lo que pasaba.

Era Fujimura, parado frente a Honoka, y al ver esa escena, Nagisa empezó a sentir una indescriptible presión en su pecho.

- Lo siento, ya estoy saliendo con alguien- le contestó Honoka con mucha calma-. Además, yo siempre te he visto como a un hermano...

- !No digas eso!- saltó él con molestia-. Tu esperas que crea que va en serio lo tuyo con ella, eso no es posible...

- Que lo creas o no, no quiere decir que yo lo crea también- respondió con molestia Honoka-. Yo nunca jugaría con esas cosas.

- Ella estaba enamorada de mi hace unos días, y quieres que crea que de pronto ya lo está de ti... eso no es siquiera...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Honoka levantó su mano, y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Fujimura.

- No quiero que hables así de Nagisa- le ordenó Honoka muy molesta.

Fujimura se molestó ante la negativa de Honoka, y tomó fuertemente su brazo. Al ver esto, Nagisa corrió rápidamente a su lado, y soltó el brazo de Honoka.

- ¿Tienes algún asunto con ella?- saltó Nagisa mirándolo fijamente.

Aún ardiendo de rabia, le devolvió la mirada a Nagisa, pero al ver que no daba un paso atrás, se dio vuelta, y salió de ahí con clara molestia. Nagisa sentía que su corazón se aceleraba aún más, pero le preocupaba primero la seguridad de Honoka. Al verla, estaba temblando de miedo, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla fuertemente, haciéndole entender que no la iba a dejar sola.

- Estoy aquí- le dijo al oído Nagisa, para tranquilizarla-. Estoy a tu lado, y no me apartaré jamás.


	8. Esperando el momento de la verdad

**Muchas gracias por su atención. Su preferencia me motiva a seguir creando más y mejores relatos. Espero que visiten mi perfil para que vean las otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter, mi Ask y ahora mi página de facebook. En fin, comencemos.**

Las dos llegaron a la casa de Nagisa, y ahora fue Honoka la que dio aviso en su casa de que no llegaría ese día a dormir a su casa, y le prometió a su abuela que despertaría muy temprano para recibir a sus padres en el aeropuerto, mientras, Nagisa le ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena (pretexto de ella para estar un momento a solas con su hija).

- Y bien, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?- le preguntó susurrando para que solo Nagisa la oyera.

Nagisa se sonrojó instantáneamente y bajó la mirada.

- Bueno... la verdad... si...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó insistente su madre.

Nagisa se quedó callada un momento, para tomar fuerza de voluntad, y contarle todo. Nagisa sabía que su madre no se iba a conformar con lo obvio, y que sabría si le ocultaba algo aunque fuera lo más mínimo.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellas los últimos días, incluso sin saltarse los detalles de la noche anterior. Su madre se quedó callada, dejando que su hija le desahogara todos los detalles antes de decir algo. Después de unos momentos, Nagisa dejó de sentir pena, y comenzó a sentir más seguridad al hablarle, incluso del incidente que hizo que Nagisa tomara la decisión de llevar a Honoka a su casa.

- Bueno, si que fue demasiado progreso el que hicieron en este tiempo- opinó su madre dando los últimos detalles a la cena-. Pero claro, deben de tener cuidado en lo que hacen, y dónde lo hacen, si no eso podría darles problemas.

- Si, te lo prometo- dijo desanimada Nagisa, por que, en realidad, para que Fujimura y la abuela de Honoka las hayan descubierto, había sido por que fueron descuidadas.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, pero después de ella, cuando solo quedaban las mujeres en el comedor. Era obvio que eso sería un intenso interrogatorio, aunque ya Nagisa le hubiera contado todo lo que había pasado.

- Nagisa me contó todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, y quiero saber que tan en serio van con esto- inquirió con seriedad la mamá de Nagisa mientras tomaban una taza de té.

- Voy muy en serio- respondió sin pensarlo Honoka-. Ella ha sido una persona muy importante para mi desde que la conocí, y lo que siento por ella es verdad, y es un sentimiento muy grande.

Nagisa se sintió apenada al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba Honoka, y ella esperaba hacer lo mismo cuando estuviera enfrente de los padres de Honoka.

- ¿Y que me dices de ti Nagisa?

- Bueno... para ser sincera, yo tuve que pensarlo más, pero, solo he confiado sinceramente en ella, y es un sentimiento que nació dentro de mi sin darme cuenta... pero, voy igual de en serio.

- Bien, pero hay aún un problema- dijo suspirando la mamá de Nagisa-. Tu padre aún no lo sabe, y creo que debes decírselo, o más bien, es tu obligación decirle.

- ¿Qué tal mañana?- inquirió Nagisa-. Es buena oportunidad para decírselo a todos juntos.

- No es mala idea- dijo pensativa su mamá-. Pero, ¿no sería una molestia ir a la casa de Honoka?

- Claro que no- contradijo Honoka-. Sería un placer, además, yo también creo que es buena idea que todos lo sepan, al final, no es algo que debamos ocultarle a nuestra familia.

- Bien, entonces está decidido... es hora de dormir, mañana nos despertaremos muy temprano.

Nagisa y Honoka asintieron y le ayudaron a la mamá de Nagisa a recoger la mesa. Cuando ya iban saliendo del comedor, de pronto les gritó la mamá de Nagisa.

- Pero ya vayan a dormir.

Entendiendo el motivo de esas palabras, ambas chicas se sonrojaron, y siguieron caminando con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

En vez de dormir, como les habían ordenado, Nagisa le pidió de favor escoger algo de ropa que ponerse al día siguiente.

- No importa la ropa, al final te verás hermosa con lo que uses- la tranquilizó Honoka.

- Si importa, es un momento especial, y bueno, quiero estar presentable para tus padres- la contradijo Nagisa con la voz entre-cortada, y sonrojada por el efecto de las palabras de Honoka.

Honoka se acercó a su indecisa Nagisa, y le robó un beso, como la primera vez, sin que ella se lo esperara.

- Mi mamá nos dijo que durmiéramos temprano- le dijo Nagisa en un susurro.

- No pasará nada, no dormiremos muy tarde, te lo prometo- la convencía Honoka susurrándole al oído.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Nagisa mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, prometo intentarlo- confesó Honoka ayudándole a Nagisa a quitarle la ropa, aunque era obvio, al menos para Nagisa, que en realidad no lo haría temprano.


	9. Presentación familiar

**Mil disculpas por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para continuar este relato, pero la facultad me dejaba muy poco tiempo para esto. Espero que les guste esta continuación, y espero no dejar tanto tiempo de nuevo. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver las maneras de comunicarse conmigo, y de nuevo muchas gracias por su preferencia. En fin, comencemos.**

Muy temprano por la más temprano de lo que comúnmente Nagisa se despertaría, ambas chicas despertaron, un poco antes incluso de que el despertador sonara. Nagisa, a pesar de haber sido consentida por su amada durante la noche, no había dormido muy bien, ya que aún se encontraba nerviosa por tener la idea en mente de lo que iba a ocurrir ese día. Honoka ayudó a Nagisa a cambiarse de ropa, rápidamente ya que ella misma debía regresar a su casa para hacer lo mismo.

Mientras ambas chicas iban caminando a casa de Honoka, tomadas de la mano, iban contemplando el camino a su alrededor. Habían caminado por ese mismo camino muchas veces, pero ahora tenía un aire diferente, más hermoso, pudiendo ser la simple compañía, pero tenía algo diferente a aquellas veces que caminaban por ahí solo por pasar.

Todo el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido para el gusto de Nagisa, y ya estaban esperando a los padres de Honoka en el aeropuerto. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía cada vez más incomodo para ambas chicas, esperando el momento de la verdad, momento que ya no podía aplazarse más.

Finalmente, uno de los momentos más esperados, y a la vez menos esperados, de las chicas, llegó. A lo lejos se divisaban los padres de Honoka caminando hacia ellos, pero ahora Honoka esperó pacientemente a que llegaran hasta su posición, lo cual no tardó mucho, dado que al verla ahí, ambos corrieron hasta su amada hija, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, y demostrando demasiado afecto, cosa común entre ellos.

- Ho, papa, mama, yo también los extrañé- se quejó Honoka intentando zafarse de la fuerte trampa que eran los brazos de sus padres.

Luego de varios incómodos minutos de abrazos y besos, en los que Nagisa no sabía si sentirse celosa o sentirse más incómoda por el exceso de afecto mostrado por los padres de Honoka, al fin todos se dirigieron a la casa de Honoka. Lo común era que hubieran salido a pasear, pero ahora hubo insistencia por parte de Honoka para ir a su casa, por que tendrían la visita de la familia de Nagisa.

No mucho tiempo después de que Nagisa y Honoka regresaran a su casa con los padres de Honoka, llegaron los padres de Nagisa, y entonces la tensión entre ambas chicas aumentó. Honoka se sentía muy nerviosa, al punto que, de una manera muy ágil, logró escabullirse, y llevarse a Nagisa en el acto. Fueron rápidamente hasta el cuarto de Honoka, y ahí Honoka las encerró.

- ¿Qué te pasa Honoka?- le preguntó Nagisa preocupada.

Honoka no contestó, al contrario, se recargó en la pared y puso su mano en su pecho. Nagisa se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el pecho de Honoka, y pudo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo muy acelerado. Luego de eso, Nagisa tomó la mano de Honoka, y la puso sobre su pecho.

- Ves, yo también estoy nerviosa- le dijo tranquilamente Nagisa, mirándola fijamente.

Con ese pequeño acto, Honoka sintió más seguridad, y ahora, sus latidos no eran por el nerviosismo de tener que contarle a sus padres la verdad, ahora eran por la cercanía de su amada Nagisa. Honoka le dio un beso fugaz, y ambas salieron de ahí antes de que ese momento se convirtiera en algo más.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, vieron que todos se llevaban muy bien. Nagisa entonces notó que su hermano no estaba, aunque sospechaba que su madre tenía que ver con ese detalle.

- Etto, disculpen... - dijo de pronto Honoka interrumpiendo la charla.

Todos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas chicas. Honoka suspiró profundamente, pensando en su cabeza las siguientes palabras que diría.

- Bueno, verán, Nagisa y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.

Nagisa sudaba a cantaros. Sentía la mirada de sus padres, y la de los padres de Honoka, pero no podían echarse atrás ahora. Ambas estaban tomadas de la mano, dándose ánimos mutuamente.

- La razón tiene que ver con que los hallamos reunido aquí... espero que, después de decirles esto, no cambie su punto de vista de nosotras- la voz de Honoka temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y Nagisa apretó su mano, dándole ánimos de continuar.

Todos se veían ansiosos por escuchar las siguientes palabras de Honoka, expectantes, aunque ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse lo siguiente que pasaría. Honoka tomó una última bocanada de aire, y al fin confesó.

- Nagisa y yo, somos formalmente una pareja.


End file.
